1. Field of the Invention
An implement rack.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In prior art, some implement racks have consisted of a bar with a plurality of horizontal slots into which the blade portions of knives would be inserted from above. These racks restricted the user's options as to the effective placement or location of the device, inasmuch as it required a surface with a minimum vertical dimension about two times the length of the longest knife to be held. The insertion and removal of the knives was inconvenient.
Other racks have avoided the aforesaid disadvantages by providing slots with open fronts to receive the knife blades, providing easy insertion and removal but creating a potentially dangerous disadvantage in that slight movement or vibration might cause the knives to fall.
Still other racks consisted of a horizontal member with a front surface of a permanently magnetic material capable of attracting and holding the blades of the knives. These racks, while providing easy attachment and removal, were potentially unsafe in that the contact of the blade to the magnet could be accidentally disturbed, causing immediate and total release.